Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical devices and, more specifically to electromechanical devices for sexual stimulation.
Background
It may be stated that mechanical sexual toys usually named “sex machines” and “fucking machines” are found on a large scale in the market of products for adults; there exists any type of models and variants related to the operation, use, aesthetic and comfort of these machines, turning a really complicated task to select and decide which is the best one to be used.
Most of these models are mainly intended to self satisfaction and are preferably used by women.
Tables with heights, widths, extensions, possibility of easy assembly and removal, systems of articulated profiles, manual fixing with screws and use of tools, controls with sliding rails, small power supplies and else elements intending to attract and convince the buyer that the task of setting up the machine at the time of being used is comfortable, pleasant and fast.
However, in view of the great amount of opinions, claims and also complaints against what is disclosed in the Internet pages promoting these machines, as well as what is learned from the amateurs' forums, today it is known the difficult task of the user, both men and women, to start using these machines in general.
It is known the excessive time required to establish the preferred position to use it, where it is worthwhile mentioning the difficult task of adjusting the swivels, either by manually fixing the pins or screws and tools, as well as the time being necessary for the assembly and removal of the device.
It is also worthwhile mentioning, that in most cases, undesirable deviations of the set-up occur at the very beginning of use as a result of the vibrations. It is also worthwhile mentioning the little friendly aesthetic aspect, with designs and forms that look more like a torture machine than one intended to give pleasure. In this sense, various invention patents are known that describe and protect specific realizations, among which the following may be mentioned:
US 20050228219 A1 discloses an enlarged portable device and of a cylindrical shaping, very light and able to produce a rotating movement and to transform said movement into an alternative linear movement, which is transmitted to a cylindrical device of self stimulation or masturbation. This is a device comprising of an assembly of power transmission including an axle-drive with connection means associated therewith in order to bind itself to an energy source, wherein the same axle is linked to an external rotating body which is fit to be inserted to transmit the movement to a device of self stimulation of a linear driving comprising of a cylindrical shuttle connected to and coaxial with said transmission and adapted to receive rotating energy and transform said energy into a rectilinear movement of linear driving.
Said energy transmission assembly includes a corresponding gearbox containing at least two gears that are combined with the assembly of linear driving, which in turn includes a clutch and a set of cam and groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,525 B1 teaches an electromechanical device which is fed from an external energy source, capable to generate a rotating movement and in turn a forward and backward movement, usually defined as a wireless electric screw driver and capable to transmit that rotating and alternative linear movement to sexual devices used for men and women with the purpose of masturbation and self stimulation. This is a substantial cylindrical device that combines a rotating movement for stimulation with a linear alternative movement also for stimulation, supporting that it is a very satisfactory movement.
The invention emphasizes that it is a simple, light, small, potent, low cost device that can be used with only one hand; it is hygienic, of a neutral orientation, neutral sexual gender, comfortable, strong, secure, reliable, totally waterproof, and of a sexually pleasant versatile positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,185 B2 discloses a device for massages, and more particularly an extensible and rotating device for massages. The device for massage has a rotating axis with curved grooves defined over the rotating axis periphery, and a guide being driven by curved grooves in such a way that when the rotating tree rotates, the guide is capable of causing a linear movement together with the rotating axis movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,592B2 discloses a mechanical device for massages comprising of a pedestal over which a main body is arranged having a special structure assembled in a sliding condition on the main body, having a first end projecting from said main body that may be arranged forward or backward thereof, which holds a removable piece of massage. The device includes a sliding rack located into the main body, a chain with a mobile lock projected and inserted into a groove defined in the rack and an engine to control and operate the chain in such a way that the movement of the mobile lock projecting therefrom causes the linear swinging movement.